Glee World
by Rontora
Summary: This is the AU story of nine strangers picked to live in the same house for a year. This is their chance to follow their dreams and see if they can really make it in the big city. This is Glee World. Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Artie, Mike and Rahcel.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story Idea from an anon on Tubmlr. Tell me what you think and if I should continue it was fun to write. I do not own the real world or Glee. Thank God. I just love to write. please review

* * *

This is the AU story of nine strangers picked to live in the same house for a year. This is their chance to follow their dreams and see if they can really make it in the big city. This is Glee World.

Mercedes Jones smiled and waved as she looked into the camera. "Hi you guys my name is Mercedes Jones I am 21 years old and I am from Chicago Illinois or Chi town as we call it. I guess I am here because I want to be a singer. Not just any singer I want to bust out big fat juicy number one hits that mean something to someone, that inspire and lets everyone know that just because you are different doesn't mean that shouldn't follow your dreams. I graduated from Columbia University top of my class. I had a double major in Music Appreciation and Education. I know that people look at me and see a big girl but I am talented. I know I can make it I just need a chance." The video turns to a video of Mercedes singing and getting a standing Ovation. "That video was taken last year. The president who is from Chi Town came to the university and I was chosen to do the national anthem for him. He shook my hand and told me I was going to be a star. I just need a chance and this is my chance."

Noah Puckerman sat back in his chair and smiled his signature cocky smile at the camera. "Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck or Puckersarus. I am 23 and a part time bar tender full time badass. Ladies want the Puckersaurs and if they don't obviously they don't like dick. I am from Detroit Michigan and I am one bad ass watch your mother flipping mouth cause you ain't ready. I want to get my pool cleaning business off the ground and LA is the perfect place to do it. Plus I have already been through all the woman in Detroit so it's time to find new talent. I hope there are some fine ass girls in this house cause the sex shark is ready for some loving."

Puck smiled looking over to Mercedes as she waited for her bag. "Why hey there sexy momma. How about you and I go to the bathroom and I can show you why my tongue has won awards."

Mercedes laughed rolling her eyes. "No thank you."

Puck did a double take and laughed. "Serious you are turning me down?"

"Yeah I am. I don't know where you come from but I am not some easy little girl that has daddy issues. I am a woman who respects and loves herself. So no I will be taking a detour with you to the bathroom so how about you grow some standards and just do better."

She rolled her eyes grabbing her bags and walking towards the sign that was held up saying Jones and Puckerman. Mercedes notice Puck following her and sighed when they both stopped in front of the driver. She shook her head. "You would have to be one of my roommates wouldn't you?"

Puck smiled widely. "Looks like you are stuck with me sexy momma."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh God."

She walked away from him following the driver. He smiled. "Yeah get in practice now, you will be saying it a lot later."

* * *

Rachel Berry smiled her signature smile as soon as the camera's turned on. "Rachel Barbara Berry and I am the next biggest thing to hit this world since the great Barbara herself. I am 21 and from Rochester New York. I grew up with two dads who used the great Shelby Cochran as their surrogate so I come from greatness. I am and have been a leading lady in the some of New York's biggest productions and now I want to try my hand at the big screen. I want to be a triple threat. Theater, Music and Movies. I am talented enough and I have the drive to be the best. I am not keen with living with 8 other people but this is my chance so here we go."

Mike Chang sighed as he looked into the camera. "Hi guys I am Michael Chang Jr. I want to dance. I am from Washington, DC and 24 years old. I need to get out of here. I want to dance and my family doesn't see it. They don't see the need I have to try and be who I know I am deep inside. I have been taking lessons since I was 3. They started because I needed to be more coordinated and then I continued because I wanted to get more dexterity for football but honestly I just wanted to keep dancing. My mom and I use to lie to my dad, and say I was tutoring but I was still taking dance. I want to be a choreographer and if I have to start by being a backup dancer I will."

Mike was sitting outside in the car waiting for whoever was riding with him to the house. He heard screeching and immediately got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I should not have to carry my own bag I am a star and open my door!"

He saw a small girl get in and he tried to smile. "Hey uh I am Mike."

"Rachel Barbara Berry. Here."

She handed him a picture with her autograph. "So you don't have to feel bad for asking for it."

Mike shook his head. "Uh no thank you. I don't even know who you are so why would I want your autograph."

"Why are we not moving?"

Mike heard the driver take a deep breath. "Ms. We will be leaving shortly."

Rachel nodded looking Mike up and down and smiled. "So Matt tell me about you."

"First of all it's Mike!"

* * *

Santana flipped her hair as the camera turned on. "Santana Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent in Ohio. I am 23 and everything you wanna be and everything you're man wants. Sexy, Spice and everything naughty. I want to be an actress I have the look, I have the body and the talent I just need the way. I don't take crap from anyone. I may be a bitch but I am an honest bitch. I don't take kindly to anyone trying to act like they are better or they can hang cause very few can. I have no problem to go all Lima heights on anyone. I have a temper but I am trying to get it under control."

Artie Abrams nodded to the camera. "Hello I am Artie Abrams and I am 22 and I want to be a director. I have been into directing for the last few years getting my craft together. I have done a bunch of documentaries while I was in college. I am originally from Houston Texas but I went to school in New York. I love to tell a story and I believe that I can make a difference. I want to direct, no scratch that I need to. It's in me, in my heart. It's my passion."

"Hi everyone I am Quinn Fabray and I am 23. I am from Nebraska. I want to be a lawyer, and entertainment lawyer. I want to represent those in the industry I have been studying at Yale, top of my class and I am here because I need a break but also because this could be my chance to intern at one of the biggest firms here. I am really just looking forward to actually having a life since most of my life was school."

Quinn smiled when she saw a guy and girl standing and talking. "Excuse me I am looking for Santana and Artie would you two be them?"

Artie smiled. "Well what up boo. Yes I am Ar to the Tie but you can call me baby. How you doing sweet thang?"

Quinn looked at Santana. "Is he serious?"

"Unfortunately. And you are Quinn? Huh blonde skinny, you must be the cheerleader."

"I was one, you look like you were too."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "I was. But I wasn't a dumb blonde one."

Quinn smirked. "Funny neither was I."

Artie stood between the girls. "Mmph! God must love me letting me walk around with these two beautiful goddesses in front of me." He held out his arms. "Shall we?"

* * *

Finn sighed as the camera rolled. "Hi uh, I am uh Finn, Finn Hudson and I am from Denver Colorado. I am 23 and I want to be an actor. I uh was the Quarterback in my high school and went to college but it wasn't for me. I have known I have wanted to act for years I just never thought I would get the chance to do it. I am uh, ready for a change I guess you can say. That's it. I really don't like talking about myself. I would rather be playing halo or something."

"Well hi there I am Sam Evans and I am 22 years old. I am from Nashville Tennessee and I want to be a graphic designer. I have loved drawing since I was really young. I am dyslexic so learning was always a bit hard for me. But I pushed through. I am a southern gentleman and I would like to settle down and find a woman to run off in the sunset with but I haven't met a girl with that thing. You know that thing that makes your heart stop just by a smile. Anyways I want to work for Marvel making Comics though if given the chance I would go with DC. I played football in high school but more so I was a closeted dork."

Sam and Finn arrived to the driver at the same time and smiled towards each other. Finn held out his hand. "Finn Hudson."

"Sam Evans, nice to meet you Finn."

"You too. So are you excited?"

Sam nodded. "Very, this could be my big break. I want to get into graphic designing and stuff like that."

"Cool Man I want to act."

They walked to the car getting to know each other.

* * *

Mercedes and Puck were first to arrive at the house. It was like a mansion and they walked in and Mercedes fell in with the place. 4 Bedrooms, 5 baths, full Living room. kitchen, dining area and game room. Further back the backyard had a tennis court, basketball court and full length pool. The deck held and indoor hot tub and gym. She exhaled loving the way the house looked and felt. They walked into the bed rooms and Puck smiled.

"How about you and I share a room sexy momma?"

"How about no?"

Mercedes heard someone downstairs and she pushed passed Puck and walked down them. Rachel and Mike were standing there and mike looked really uncomfortable. Mercedes smiled at them.

"Hi guys I am Mercedes it's nice to meet you."

Rachel smiled. "Isn't it though. Here you can take me bag."

Mercedes laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes the help takes bags it's only right."

Mercedes looked back and Puck and he held his hands up like he was not touching it. Before Mercedes could say anything Mike spoke up. "Hi Mercedes I am Mike. Nice to meet another roommate." Mercedes extended her hand to him as Rachel went Oh and moved towards Puck.

"Why hello I am Rachel I know you must have heard of me."

"No I haven't, sorry. Don't you think you owe Mercedes an apology? Thinking she is the help was wrong." Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. Mercedes forced a smiled seeing Santana, Quinn and Artie walk into the house. Santana exhaled. "Well shit this is bigger than my whole damn house."

"Yeah it's beautiful." Quinn said smiling.

Artie noticed Mercedes first and smiled. "Well look at the sexiness that is walking down the stairs. Hey momma you got a man?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, these guys were fools. "Hi guys I am Mercedes and that is Puck, Mike and uh Rachel."

Puck quickly moved from Rachel to the girls. "Puck, at your service you sexy minx's you. I want you to know my bed is always open for such fine ladies as yourselves."

Mike waved to them still staring at Mercedes as Artie smiled. "Yeah you can have them Puck cause I just found my future wifey. Artie Abrams, nice to meet your Mrs. Abrams."

"Boy you are crazy." Mercedes pushed pass him and went to the girls. Santana smiled. "Look here Wheezy I know you got here first but if I want your room its mines got it?"

"Wheezy? Look here you Jlo wanna be you come correct or don't come at all I am not about that life but I have no problem visiting."

Santana smiled widely. "Oh I like you. I like you a lot."

Mercedes shook her head. "Anyways we have to share rooms. There are four so two girls to a room and one room has three beds so I assume it's for the guys. This house is huge though and the rooms look like two bedrooms combined so we all have space. " She glanced at Rachel praying they didn't have to share a room.

Sam and Finn walked through the door and smiled seeing their new housemates gathered in the foyer. Finn smiled.

"So this is where the party is at. Hey guys."

Sam glanced at the girls and his breath hitched as he noticed Mercedes. Finn caught his view and had the same thought as Sam and all three of the other guys had. Mercedes was gorgeous. Yes, all the girls were but she was exotic to the guys who only dealt with "certain types. She walked over to the guys and smiled.

"Hi guys I am Mercedes."

Sam took her hand and felt a shock go up his arm. By the look on Mercedes' face she felt it too.

"Hey. I am Sam, Sam I am and no I don't like green eggs and ham." Mercedes laughed as Santana smacked her teeth.

"No game at all Trouty I swear."

"Trouty? It's Sam."

"Please with a mouth like yours I have a list of names for you. And who is gigantor over there."

"Finn, Finn Hudson."

Santana smiled. "Well I am Santana, and I say we take a tour to see just where we will be living then we go out."

Everyone nodded and agreed but Rachel who no one noticed was pouting in the corner. She was not happy about not being the center of attention. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Confessional: Finn, Sam, Puck, Artie and Mike.

Finn: So the girls are taking forever to get ready us guys decided to come in here and relax for a bit. I think so far so good here right guys?

Puck: (Smirked) I swear we got stuck with the hottest girls. I mean you got maybe not so much Rachel who dresses like an old nun or whatever but Quinn, Santana and Mercedes can we say we got the spice of life with those three Lady's.

Artie: (Laughs) God much love us but you guys are gonna have to stop looking at my future wife. None of ya'll know how to take care of a chocolate Goddess such as her. She needed to be worshiped.

Puck: (Shoves Artie) Hey I saw her first.

Artie: Yeah and I am gonna see her last.

Mike: (Shakes his head.) the girls are hot I won't lie but what makes either one of you think you got a chance with them. And can we talk about how Finn and Sam came in the house drooling?

Sam: (Folds his arms with a smile.) I ain't even gonna lie cause I am always 100 percent honest. I have seen the hot cheerleaders before so Santana and Quinn while I found them hot they were just that. But laying eyes on Mercedes, that a whole lot of woman that I wouldn't mind worshipping. I'm from down south and even they haven't made something that amazing. She is beautiful and funny and shoot Artie we may just have to fight for her.

All: Begin to laugh.

Finn: I don't know about you all but anyone think it's gonna be hard being so close to them I mean there are five of us and three of them, four if you include Rachel. Two of us are gonna be left out.

Mike: We should make a pact not to hook up with any of them. Look for girls outside of this house.

Artie, Puck and Sam: Hell No!

Artie: Look all we got to do is take our cues from them. Yes we are all here to further our careers but dammit if I have a chance to wife that Nubian Queen up I will do whatever I have too.

Sam: (Smiled) Game on Artie.

Puck: Well while you two fight over sexy momma, ima have all three in my bed. Santana seems a little too bitchy for me so I will be giving the Blonde bombshell a go.

Finn: Guys don't you think we should give Rachel a chance? I know she may seem a little…

Mike: Don't even say anything. Rachel called Mercedes the help. She spent the entire ride over here going on and on about why she was the best at everything and how she would probably have all the guys fighting for her affections. She is stuck up and a little crazy so you go right ahead Finn

Puck: (raises an eyebrow) Hey it's the batshit crazy ones who are the wildest freaks in bed. Seriously though… was she really passing out her autograph?

The guys bust out laughing as the camera turns off.

* * *

Santana smiled looking in the mirror, she was wearing a red bodycon dress with a low scoop back, long sleeves and mini skirt length. She added a pair of red platform heels, and a matching purse. She smoothed down her straight jet black hair then applied her ruby red lipstick.

The girls all agreed to wear something with red in it so they would be able to find each other in the club. Quinn lost Rock paper scissors and was stuck rooming with Rachel, which all three knew meant Quinn would be spending a lot of time in their room.

Mercedes walked out of the bathroom wearing a red and white open back colorblock bondage dress that fit her curves perfectly. The open back had a crisscross design at the top, which leaves nothing the imagination. Adding Black stilettos and deep curls, the subtle makeup she wore allowed for a smoky look. She added the lip-gloss as she walked towards Santana.

"So what do you think?"

Santana shook her head. "I think you really want one of them boys down there to commit murder. You had Artie damn near proposing on the spot and guppy face was speechless and you were wearing sweats. You go down there like that and we both will start a sex riot."

Mercedes frowned. "So I should change?"

Santana laughed. "Hell no! We need to make statement."

Mercedes smiled applying a little more lip gloss as Quinn walking into the room, wearing a black boat neck, long sleeves, lace overlay, over a red bodycon, scoop back dress. Her black 4 inch heels gave the dress an edge while she still kept her girl next door image. She smiled looking at Cedes and Santana. "Well damn, we three are definitely turning heads tonight."

Rachel walked in the room and Mercedes held her tongue while Santana was livid. "No, Hell NO! A pleated Skirt with knee high black socks Rachel? Really? You look like you are going to the fifth grade. You aren't even dressed like a hot school girl just a hot mess one. We are not leaving with you looking like that."

Quinn sighed. "I tried to get her to change."

Rachel cleared her throat. "I am not changing. Just because you and Mercedes want to walk around looking like easy sluts doesn't mean that I am gonna do that same. I have respect for myself and my body."

Mercedes walked over to her. "Did I ask your opinion? Hell no I didn't! I don't let petty little girls intimidate me. You have been up my ass since I got here. Get over yourself and stay the hell out of my way or I will make this personal. Now if you want to walk out the house looking like you lost your mommy, you go right ahead."

Mercedes threw up the peace sign then grabbed her purse. She walked down the stairs and smiled shaking her head at the catcalls she got. Artie and Sam both offered her their arm and she smile. Artie was the first to say something.

"Mercedes you look ravishing. I think I better stay close to you tonight, guys won't know how to act around you."

"Thanks Artie."

Sam ripped her arms leaned into her ear. "He's right, you look good enough to eat."

Mercedes blushed at his comment, shocked at it. She glanced at him and he gave her a lopsided grin and opened the door. Puck walked over to Quinn as she walked down the stairs. "If you would allow me, I would love to escort you to the car."

Quinn was skeptical about Noah but took his hand, she found him extremely attractive but puzzle she was curious to put together.

As they moved out the way Mike smiled seeing Santana. "Well considering I had to ride with Rachel can I escort you instead of her please?"

Santana smiled at him. "Well you know they say, variety is the spice of life." She took his hand and followed him to the car. Rachel walked down the stairs and frowned. "Where is everyone? They are all supposed to be telling me how amazing I look." Finn glanced at her. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't think I am going stag tonight. I can't deal with that all night."

Finn walked out the door and Rachel huffed following after him.

* * *

The music was pumping and as soon as they entered the club the girls went straight to the dance floor. Mercedes was sandwiched between Quinn and Santana, and when she dropped it low most of the guys in the club were drooling. While Rachel sat in the corner talking to some guy named Jesse who saw her run as Fanny. Santana, Mercedes and Quinn only stopped long enough to get something to drink. The guys spent the night turning down girls and nursing their beers as they watched the three in awe, Santana was behind Mercedes grabbing her behind, as Quinn was in front rocking with them.

Sam bit his lip unable to contain himself. The woman was driving him crazy and he had to have her. When the song ended and Usher's "Climax" came over the speaker Sam slid up behind Mercedes, he wrapped his arms around her and began to sway with the music. Mercedes smiled turning towards him and wrapping his around him.

"I was wondering if you were gonna dance with me tonight. But I just figured you couldn't handle me."

Sam licked his lips then went to the shell of her ear. "Baby I am from the south, trust me I can handle every curve, every dip, every delicious inch of you."

Mercedes shivered as his lips traced the outline of her neck. "Oh you think you can?"

"I know I can baby. All you have to do is let me."

Mercedes stared at him. "Sam, don't tease me."

"Oh I fully intend on taking you."

Mercedes smiled up to him. "Oh? Well tonight might be your lucky night."

Taking their cues from him, Puck and Mike walked over to Quinn and Santana. Artie silently curse seeing Sam beat him to Mercedes but smiled when a cute Asian walked over to him.

"Excuse me. Would you like to dance?"

Artie smiled up at her. "Well hi Beautiful, I am Artie and I would love too."

"I am Tina."

Artie took her hand taking her to the dance floor. He was bummed that Sam was hogging his Goddess but Tina was gorgeous and funny so it didn't bother him so much. By the end of the night everyone, including Rachel had plans on getting busy tonight. The 9 roommates plus Tina, Jesse (a guy Rachel met) and Sunshine who happened to be on Finn's arm piled into the limo and headed back to the house. While Puck, Finn and Mike took the girls to the hot tub. (Tina borrowed one of Quinn's suits). Jesse and Rachel had taken up in the living room singing show tunes. Artie had taken Tina on a tour and ended up in the confessional doing things he planned on confessing later and Sam walked Mercedes to her door.

Mercedes hate the smell of the club so she told Sam she was taking a shower and he should meet her back in her room in 20. He decided to grab a quick shower as well, throwing on a pair of pajama bottoms and grabbing a couple condoms just in case, he headed to her room. He walked in seeing her wearing a large shirt and boy shorts, putting lotion on her legs. She smiled up to him.

"I thought you forgot all about me."

"Nope I grabbed a quick shower." He smiled watching her for a minute. "Do you need help with that?"

Mercedes smiled up to him. "Even though I know I can manage, sure you can help me."

He took the lotion and smiled. "Coca butter and vanilla, no wonder you smell good enough to eat."

He took the lotion and began massaging his way up her left ankle, calf, and thigh and worked his way down to the other side. Mercedes laid back enjoying his touch. His hands worked their way up her right thigh and he looked up to her.

"You never did answer my question." He said more of a statement then a question as his hand inched closer to her core.

Her breath hitched as he gently brushed past her center to the other side. "Wh- what question was that?"

Sam moved closer to her as his hand started to trace the outline of her lower lips.

"The question was, can I have you… So can I?"

Mercedes hissed as he moved his finger even slower. He was torturing her. She was never one to hook up with a stranger or a guy she just met, but there was something about Sam that made her question everything. She smiled sweetly.

"I think I am gonna need a preview before I can commit such things as letting you have me."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "A preview?"

"Yeah if the preview sucks I am not staying for the actual show."

Sam smiled accepting her challenge. "Well then, allow me to show you."

Sam kissed her passionately before moving her boy shorts to the side and stuck his finger inside her moving it slowly. He kissed a trail down her neck, moving towards her ear.

"You know…I don't normally want women like this. I have strict rule that I don't sleep around, I know I can I just don't. But you, you make me want you just by smiling at me."

He added another finger as he placed gentle kisses around her neck and ear. "And you, I know you are a good girl, but you want so bad to be a bad girl so I will let go if you let go."

"Oh God." Mercedes squirmed underneath him feeling an orgasm grow. "I am a good girl Sam, but you, you make me want you too."

Sam kissed his way up to her lips and looked her in the eyes. "Tell me we can be bad together Merce."

He began moving his fingers fast within her. She moaned loudly and Sam smirked. "Oh you are a screamer? Come on baby, scream for me."

He removed his fingers, so he could take her shirt of. He moaned seeing her breast freely hanging for his enjoyment. "Damn Merce, you have got to be the sexiest woman I had ever seen in my life."

She blushed as he took her lips to his. He kissed her deeply and passionately before kissed a trail down to her chest. He took her left breast into his mouth as he massaged the right with his fingers, running the nub between his thumb and his pointer. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, then sucking it in his mouth. Mercedes bit her lip as her toes began to curl. Sam released her breast with a pop.

"You know, I think I can make you cum just by attacking these beauties right here. Or I can use my mouth in other ways." He moved to the other side and attacked the right breast doing the same thing he did with the left. "Tell me what you want me to do to you Merce? Tell me you want me to make you cum."

Mercedes was in a sexual haze loving the way Sam made her feel. "Make me cum Sammy, please make me cum."

Sam nodded. "Your wish M'lady."

Sam gave both her breast one last kiss before kissing a trail down her stomach and to her boy shorts. He inhaled and closed his eyes. "You smell so good." He removed her underwear and kissed a trail up her left leg stopping at her center. He gave her one long swipe before diving in and tasting her. "Oh God, you taste amazing." He said adding a finger. The vibration of his words were sending her higher as he added another finger pumping in and out while his mouth focused on her clit. It only took minutes for her to fly over the edge screaming his name in pleasure as she tried to come down from her high.

Sam didn't let up, he wanted to make her cum again so he kept working her over lapping up her essence and pumping her faster and harder. It didn't take her long for big "O" number two, took over and caused her body to shake in pleasure. Sam kissed his way back up to her lips letting her taste herself, she moaned at the taste, this was something she had never done.

"So was the preview? Are you ready for the show?"

Mercedes glanced at him debating if she was ready for this. It wasn't like she was a virgin. She had lost it to her high school boyfriend Chord. He was everything to her, but their time passed when he moved away. No one had ever touched her like he had, and she never felt the need to be with someone like she did with Sam. He actually reminded her of Chord, they could be brothers with their mannerisms and the way they looked. Both had that southern charm and both had her needing to be touched by them.

"I want the show Sam."

Sam was in such a haze he almost didn't hear her. He wasn't lying when he said that she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen. Everything about her made him want her and being between her legs made him need to be with her. He kicked off his bottoms and boxers grabbing a condom and ripping it open. Mercedes sat up and looked at him.

"You just knew you were getting the booty weren't you?"

"I told you I wanted you."

She took the condom from him grabbing his length and stroking him a bit before placing it on. "You had your fun, I want to have mines."

She placed her knees on either side of him and slid down on to him. It had been three years since she had been with a man and Sam was maybe half an inch bigger than Chord so it took her a minute to adjust to him. Sam hissed as Mercedes moaned. She slid all the way down and couldn't help but enjoy the way he filled her up.

"So full Sammy."

Sam smiled. "You are so tight and yet you are taking me like a pro. Ride me Merce. Please baby ride me."

Mercedes nodded as she swirled her hips around his shaft. Sam ran his hands up her back as she moved against him. She gripped his shoulders as she lifted herself off of him only allowing his tip to remain inside of her and slammed down on his dick.

"Oh my God!" Sam screamed as she did it again. She was driving him wild and he needed take control before she made him cum in that minute. Sam lifted her and was about to toss her on the bed but got a better idea. She loved the way she felt with her legs wrapped around him. He turned her around and pushed her against the wall. Thrusting up into her as she held on to him trying to hold her screams in. Sam kissed her passionately and moved faster.

"Scream for me Mercy…tell me you love it."

"Oh God I love it Sam."

"Tell me what you are feeling Merce?"

"So good, harder."

Sam complied pounding into her pussy as she sang the scales. His name spilled out of her mouth as he gave her, her third orgasm of the night. Sam carried her to the bed thrusting into her rapidly not wanting the feeling of being inside of her to end. Feeling the familiar stir in his balls he lifted Mercedes legs over his shoulder and stroked her clit.

"Cum with me Merce. Come on baby I know you got one more in you."

As if his words caused her body to surrender she crashed into an orgasm as Sam gave into his. As he lay on top of her planting kisses along the nape of her neck, she closed her eyes smiling widely.

"You know, that was incredible."

"You are incredible, and beautiful and just all around amazing."

"You make it sound like you want to do this again."

"Again, and again, and again. I want to do this all day every day. But more than that, I want to get to know you. Will you let me?"

Mercedes smiled pulling Sam's face to hers and kissing him. "I think that can be arranged. But first I need to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. I need my strength if we are gonna get to work on the "again and again" thing you go going here."

Sam smiled kissing her then going to the bathroom to remove the condom. He returned to see Mercedes pulling her oversize shirt on and a pair of sweats. She tossed him his pajamas

"Get a shirt on and meet me in the kitchen."

Mercedes walked out the room and smiled as she grabbed a banana from the kitchen counter. Finn walked in smiling at her.

"Hey Cedes I thought you would be sleep."

"Nope. Wide awake. Where is Sunshine?" She sang the girls name and Finn blushed.

"She just left. I like her but I dunno, I kind of have a crush on someone else."

Mercedes ears popped up. "Who? Quinn? Please say it's not that Berry girl because she is annoying as hell. We really need to work on her talking skills."

Finn was about to answer when Sam walked into the kitchen. "Hey Finn. Merce."

Mercedes blushed and Finn turned towards Sam. "Hey Sam before I forget you have a message in the phone room. Your girlfriend Marley called, she said she bought a ticket and can't wait to fly out here to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes felt her heart sink at Finn's words. Sam had a girlfriend and she just had sex with him. She glanced at Sam and saw the guilty look on his face. She glanced back at Finn and noticed the confused expression on his face.

"Did i say something wrong?"

Mercedes scoffed. "No, you didn't Finn. I am just tired I think I am going to get some sleep."

She smiled slightly at Finn then cut her eyes at Sam as she brushed past him. Sam hurried behind her grabbing her arm.

"Mercedes its not like that."

Mercedes yanked her arm away from Sam angrily. "Do you have a girlfriend Sam?"

Sam backed away from her slightly and looked to the ground. "Its complicated."

"Well consider me no longer a complication. You lied to me. Used me just for sex. Giving me that "I never do this" bull. Don't look at me, don't talk to me just leave me the hell alone."

Sam moved towards her but Mercedes slapped him away. She turned away and ran to her room slamming the door behind her.

**Confessional: **

**Mercedes: **Ok so I know I know I look like a fool I mean dancing and kissing a guy with a girl, but I didn't know. I really thought he liked me but all guys are the same. They use you for what they want. I came here for a reason and being screwed over by Sam is not one of them.

**Producer: **So what exactly happened between you and Sam?

**Mercedes: **Nothing. We danced and made out. That was it and that is all that I am saying on this subject. I am going to bed.

**Confessional:**

**Producer:** So Mercedes said all you guys did was dance and make out.

**Sam: **That is all we did. I hurt her I know and I know I need to be focused on the show but if I don't make this right. My next few months are gonna be hell.

**Producer:** Why didn't you tell her you had a girl?

**Sam:** Because Marley and I are together but we aren't. We agreed to not be exclusive while I was here.

**Producer:** So why not just tell Mercedes that?

**Sam:** She is a beautiful, amazing woman who can have whoever she wants. if I told her she wouldn't have given me the time of day. It was a risk that backfired on me. I just want to go back.

**Confessional: Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mike and Artie**

**Puck:** I don't know what happened but I do know they had sex.

**Quinn:** You can't know that for sure.

**Santana:** Quinn you saw the way they were bumping and grinding all on that dance floor. They had sex I just can't tell if it was good or not.

**Artie:** Do we have to talk about this?

**Puck:** No one invited you in here you just showed up so yes if you are here you have to.

**Mike:** Ok so even if they did or did not have sex, why the anger I mean i heard that door slam and I saw Sam's face. How did it go from hot and heavy to sleep with one eye open?

**Puck:** Cause Finn said that Sam has a girlfriend back home and she is coming here.

**Santana:** That lying bastard no wonder she is hurt she done gave up the goodies and he has a girl.

**Quinn:** Again we don't know that they had sex.

**Puck and Santana:** Oh they had sex

* * *

Mercedes sighed heavily as she tried on another outfit. She and the girls were asked to host a VIP pool party and they had spent the last hours trying to find the perfect outfits. As a part of their trying to get their career's started, they also needed to get their profiles up. Make people take notice of who they were and what they were about.

Coming out of the dressing room, Santana twirled around in a skimpy red two piece and a sarong.

"Ok so we have spent the last few hours dodging this convo but what the hell happened between you and big lips mcgee?"

Mercedes sighed checking herself out in the mirror, she was wearing an all purple two piece with a skirt that clung to her hips.

"Nothing happened. He has a girlfriend."

"Uh huh you can lie if you want too but I heard some moaning going on when I came to the room. I figured you guys were going to be a while so I just headed back to the pool."

"FIne we made out but like I said none of that matters. He lied to me and used me to get something he wanted. I just I can't see myself falling for a guy like that."

Quinn walked out in her baby blue two piece. "I think its a little late for that. You seem to have already fallen or you wouldn't be so hurt."

"I am hurt because he lead me on I am hurt because I was lied too and I am hurt because honestly he made me look like a fool."

Mercedes walked into the dressing room and got dressed. She sighed leaning against the mirror. It had only been a few days but she could still feel Sam's lips against her skin. Still feel his her eyes she frowned heavily. She had to get him out of her mind.

* * *

Sam had tried to talk to Mercedes but it was a no go, she made a point to continue to ignore him. It had been a week and he really missed talking to her. He sat in the waiting area, waiting for Finn to return from his audition. Sam had turned his designs into a studio and was waiting to hear back so he and Finn were going to support each other on their goals. He was also worried because despite his best efforts, not only was Marley coming up to see him, she was bringing Sam's cousin Chord with him. Not that Sam hated the thought, he and Chord were thick as thieves growing up. Though they only saw each other in the summer, until he moved closer, they were like brothers. So Sam hoped Chord could help him with his Marley and Mercedes situation.

Finn walked out with a wide grin and Sam stood.

"You got the role?"

"I did, they said I was exactly what they were looking for."

"That is awesome. We should get the house to celebrate. I mean if we had to celebrate Rachel getting a role on General Hospital we can celebrate you getting a role in a movie."

"Well hopefully the whole house will come. Ever since you pissed Mercedes off, the girls haven't really been receptive to us."

"Its my fault I know and I tried to fix it but I don't know how. She won't talk to me. She thinks I am scum."

"Dude you came onto her with a girlfriend. And your girl is coming here in what a day? Yeah its your fault."

Sam walked towards the car and sighed. "Well are we going to this pool party the girls are hosting?"

Finn got into the car and nodded. "Santana said we had to be there. You know man candy and all that. We are to hand out drinks and basically well in Santana's words...be their bitches for the night."

"Well maybe I can get her to talk to me there."

Finn sighed as they made their way back to the house. They pulled up just as Mike and Puck were helping the girls with their bags. Mike grabbed two and sighed.

"I will never understand why you girls had to get so much. I mean its just a pool party so that would mean what? A swim suit and shoes?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Look we create looks and in order to be noticed and talked about the looks we create have to be worth looking at."

Puck held up his bags. "So all this is for tomorrow?"

Santana smirked. "Some of it is." As they walked into the house Sam walked over to Mercedes.

"Can we please talk. Please?"

"Sam what do we need to talk about?"

"Please? We are living in a house together and things shouldn't be stressed like that, we shouldn't be causing a rift either."

Mercedes sighed nodding. "Fine."

She lead him to the confessional and folded her arms leaning against the wall.

"Okay, talk."

Sam licked his lips sighing. "Look I know that I shouldn't have lied to you but I didn't think you would give me a chance if you knew."

"Knew what that you had a girl back home?"

"Knew that we were not exclusive. That she didn't want us to break up but she didn't want to hold me back either. So we agreed that we would still be together but be free to see other people."

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah well I would have more respect for you if you were honest with me but you weren't, you lied to me and now I have to deal with the fact that I made a fool out of myself."

Sam looked up at her. "What?"

"I am mad at you Sam, because I made a fool out of myself and on TV at that. I saw you and even though I came here knowing I was going to focus on my music and getting my name out there I still allowed myself to be pulled in because you reminded me of someone I knew a while ago. Someone who just up and left me but I was very much in love with. And i let that plus your charm fool me into believing that there really was something here. Something between us."

"Mercedes what we shared."

"Was a passing thing. I get not wanting to stress over this, not wanting to cause a rift in the house and you are right. We are living together so we need to get along. You were not the only one in this. I didn't ask if you were single and I kissed you back. What happened is on both of us and now we just have to move on from it."

Mercedes walked to the door but Sam beat her to it. He turned her around and placed his hand over her cheek.

"Mercedes I don't want to stop getting to know you, I don't want to walk around pretending."

"No one is pretending Sam. You don't even know me and I sure as hell don't know you. And maybe that is why this is so bad for me, because I let my guard down for once in my life and it backfired. I need to get back to worrying about this VIP pool party for tomorrow and starting my new demo tape, and you, well your girlfriend is on her way so I say you need to start worrying about that."

Mercedes pulled away from him opening the door and walking out the room. Sam started after her but Puck stopped him along the way.

"Hey dude your girl is here."

"What?"

"Brunette, looks a little too innocent for my taste, very pretty though, that's your girl well she and some guy who could pass as your twin are at the door waiting for you."

Sam took one last look off to where Mercedes walked and then followed Puck down the stairs. Marely smiled running to him and hugging him as Sam tried to seem excited to see her and Chord.

"What are you guys doing here? You weren't supposed to be coming in until tomorrow?"

Chord walked up to Sam and hugged him. "They offered us an earlier flight, and we wanted to surprise you, hey man are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine I am just surprised that's all. Well come on in and I can give you guys the tour."

Sam grabbed Marley's bag as he started showing them around. He wanted to be a good host so he placed his feelings about the Mercedes issue on the back burner. Maybe while they were here, his cousin could tell him what to do, because he was not sure how to handle living with her.

* * *

Santana lay across Mercedes lap as they went over the plans for the pool party. Quinn glanced towards where the voices were coming from and smiled a small smile.

"I am telling you Mercy, she has nothing on you. I mean she is cute but definitely not as hot as you are."

"I don't care Quinn."

"Oh good Lord there are two of them."

Santana jumped up walking over to where Quinn was standing. "Two of who?"

"Two of Sam. His cousin looks almost identical to him. How bizarre is that?"

Santana glanced in their direction and shook her head. "That's a damn shame, two guys with mouths that huge. Can you imagine how much chapstick they go through a year?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes looking back down to the plans.

"Ok, anyways I think the last thing we have to do is get the list of songs from the DJ."

Santana turned towards her. "Oh production called and they want you and Rachel to sing tomorrow too."

"Wait waht?"

"Yeha i meant to tell you earlier but you were locked away in the confessional with trouty mouth over there."

"Whatever, you sure they want Rachel to sing? You know she refuses to do anything that wasn't on broadway right?"

"Hey them is the orders so you both have to comply."

Quinn jumped pulling Santana back to their chairs.

"Girl sit down they are coming in here."

Grabbing papers from the table Quinn and Santana busied themselves with the papers on the table.

Sam cleared his throat glancing over to Mercedes who wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Marley, Chord this is our Media room and three more of my roommates. That is Quinn, Santana and Mercedes."

Mercedes rolled her eyes before glancing up with a smile. She nodded towards Marley but her eyes stopped on Chord. Her face mirrored one of confusion and she placed the file down that was in her hand. She had to be seeing things because there was no way she was face to face with the one guy who was both her first love and first heartbreak. Chord moved closer shocked himself to see Mercedes sitting right there in front of him.

"MJ?"

Hearing his nickname for her was all the confirmation she needed. It was indeed him, Sam's cousin was Chord and Chord was Sam's cousin and she was now officially in hell. She stood slowly from her seat as emotions ran through her. She wasn't sure what she really wanted to do. Hit him, kiss him. Kick them both. Chord moved over to her and Sam stood watching the interaction.

"Wait do you two know each other."

Chord smiled. "You can say that."

Mercedes watched him smile and that was all she could take. First Sam and now this...she moved slowly towards them both and got a sick feeling him her stomach. Chord reached out to her and she did the only logical thing she could think of. She punched him in the face. Shoving Sam out of her way she walked out the room angrily. She really needed to get out of that house...now


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes slammed her door walking to her dresser and grabbing her overnight bag. There was no way she could say in this house. She started placing a few items in her bag when she heard the door open. Assuming it was Quinn or Santana she continued working on leaving as soon as possible.

"Did you have to punch me in the face? A slap would have gotten your message across too."

She turned to see Chord standing in her doorway. He and Sam really looked the same but it was subtle differences that proved their difference. Like hair color and height. Chord was taller than Sam at 6'2 while Sam stood at 6 ft even. Their style was difference as well. Sam wore nothing but skin tight henley shirts while Chord loved the flannel. She folded her arms under his gaze.

"What the hell do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I have the opportunity to talk to you and I don't want to waste it."

"Chord, you already wasted your chance to talk to me. YOu left. One day I come over and you are nowhere to be found. You said you loved me and you just left,"

"I had to leave Mercedes and I don't like goodbyes so I left, but I regretted it the moment I did. I loved you more than anything but I knew you were destined for more than to be some losers wife."

"And it was your choice right? I had no say in the matter?"

"MJ I had to go and run my memaws farm, you wouldn't have been happy a farmer's wife. You are a city girl."

"That should have been my decision Chord., I should have been given the chance to choose. But I wasn't. You chose for me. SO now I choose for you to leave my room. For you to forget you know me and just leave me alone."

"I can't MJ I still lo-"

Before another word came out his mouth she punched him in face. He grabbed his face. "You know I would appreciate it if you stopped punching me."

"YOU BROKE MY HEART! I loved you Chord...what do you expect me to do after not hearing a word from you in almost two years? I thought we were heading towards marriage but you left me."

"I can't say anything but I am sorry MJ. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Mercedes sat on her bed laughing. "This situation is just screwed up."

"Are you talking about the me and you situation or the you and Sam situation."

She glance up at him. "He told you?"

."We tell each other everything. And he really likes you, which now that I know who you are kind of bothers me."

"He used me just like you used me. I should have known that you guys were related I mean he has the same mannerisms and is just as selfish."

"Mercedes."

"No! Chord I loved you so much. But now...I just want to forget. Forget what we had. Forget you. So please just leave."

"MJ.."

"Chord please get out."

He looked at her sadly and stood. He wanted to say more, but he knew she was done with the conversation.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Producer: **So what happened with Mercedes?

**Sam: **She isn't talking to us.

**Chord: **Which is understandable.

**Sam: **You never did tell me what happened with you and her?

**Chord: **I did tell you I just used MJ instead of Mercedes

**Producer: **Well we don't know the story

**Chord: **Its nothing really. I mean I met Mercedes a few years back and we started dated. We were together for two years and I was close to proposing. But i needed to head back home and she was so determined to sing. And i knew she would have given that up to be with me. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't have her follow me and not be who I knew she could be. Who you guys see her as.

**Sam**: I know she meant a lot to you but that should have been her choice and I told you that.

**Chord: **Yeah well it doesn't matter now. And anyways we both moved on I mean I wish she hadn't moved on to my cousin but still.

**Sam: **None of that matters anymore. She doesn't want anything to do with me or you.

* * *

Santana glanced around the venue and smiled. "I would say we did a great job, Looks like everyone is having a great time."

Mercedes nodded. "I agree and I think its time we as hosts go out and mingle and have some fun."

Mercedes spun around and her bathing suit skirt flared, as she pulled Santana and Quinn to the dance floor. The girls danced around smiling and someone came up and tapped Mercedes shoulder. Mercedes turned and smiled sweetly as a guy held his hands out to her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you gorgeous ladies but I had to dance with one of the sexiest women here."

Mercedes stood still for a moment as she placed the guy in front of her. "Oh my gosh you are Matt Rutherford, point guard for the Lakers."

"You follow basketball?"

"My brothers got me into it. What are you doing here?"

"Well we heard there was gonna be a huge pool party and well we wanted to check it out. You girls throw one hell of a party...and if I can say you are wearing the hell out of that bathing suit."

Mercedes blushed as Santana pushed her closer to Matt. Mercedes shook her head laughing and took Matt's hand. "I would love to dance with you."

Mercedes turned and began dancing with Matt. Sam glanced over at Mercedes and frowned seeing her dancing with Matt. She refused to talk to him and it was starting to bother him more and more. Chord had tried to run interference with Marley but it wasn't working. She wanted to talk to him and make sure they were on the right track. She wanted to get back with him. Chord figured Marley took one look at the other girls and decided she wanted to keep Sam to herself. Hearing Mercedes laugh brought him back to reality. God she was beautiful, everything about her was and here she was dancing with some guy who probably didn't deserve her.

Marley came up to Sam wrapping her arms around him. "This party is amazing I have never been to a big time LA party before. Dance with me?"

Sam sighed. "Marley I am supposed to be working the crowd."

"Come on all of your roommates are dancing, can't you get away?"

She was right and Sam knew he should dance with her, she did deserve to have a good time. Placing his tray down and taking her to the dance floor he smiled slightly at her and pulled her to him before stealing a glance at Mercedes.

Marley knew Sam was distracted she just wish she could figure out why. Everytime she tried to talk to him, something or someone. When Sam told her that he was going to LA she was skeptical but didn't want him to go but she knew if she tried to hold him back, he would resent her. But the moment she stepped into the house she realized how stupid she was telling him they could see other people. The girls in the house were gorgeous. Everyone of them looked exotic like a man's fantasy and Marley knew if she didn't reel Sam back in she would lose him to the lure of LA, to the girls who would do any and everything to him and for him. She sighed pulling Sam even closer making sure all the girls around knew he was hers.

"I am so glad I came here to see you Sam, I missed you."

"Yeah, Marley um can you excuse me for moment?"

Sam pulled away from her but she pulled him back. "Sam I am only here for a few days and this is my first LA party, don't leave me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Marley I just have to talk to my roommate for a minute I promise I will be right back."

Sam smiled softly at her and walked away. He walked over towards where Mercedes was standing near the stage.

"Hey i just wanted to wish you luck before you performed."

Mercedes turned towards Sam and shook her head. "Sam what do you want?"

"I just told you, I wanted to wish you luck."

"Why?"

"I just want to talk to you Mercedes. I never wanted you to be hurt I never wanted to make you feel like you were nothing but sex to me. I like you Mercedes and all I wanted was to get to know you."

"You should have thought about that before you lied to me."

Sam lifted his hand to her cheek moving her hair out of her eyes. "Mercedes I was selfish, I know that. And I wish I could say if I could do it all over again I would do it differently. But I wouldn't. I would do anything I could to get to know you. Even now, I know all about your past with Chord, he told me about you I just didn't know it was you he was talking about and yet, I still want to get to know you, I still want to learn what makes you smile, what makes you tick. And just because you are mad at me doesn't mean that I am going to stop trying to get to know you. So like I said, good luck up there, not that you will need it."

Sam smiled down to her and pulled his hand away from her face turning back towards the crowd. Mercedes glanced after him and sighed heading to the stage. Rachel was almost finished with her rendition of Katy Perry's "Firework". It wasn't bad at all. All of the roommates were surprised with her choice of song and even more so and her delivery. She bowed slightly and waved at the crowd who applauded her performance. She walked towards Mercedes and smiled.

"You are up. I warmed them up for you."

Mercedes closed her eyes for a moment before she grabbed a microphone and walked to the center of the stage. She smiled bringing the Microphone up to her lips.

"Hey guys! So I hope you all are having a great time. Can we give it up one more time for Rachel? She did such an amazing job!"

The crowd applauded and she couldn't help but steal a glance at Sam and Chord. They were both in the front looking at her. Marley was hanging off of Sam and Mercedes felt a pang of unwanted jealousy hit her. She cleared her throat.

"So I want to slow things down a bit. This song I am about to sing, has to be one of my favorites and I hope you all like it too."

Mercedes closed her eyes as the music started. As "Ain't No Way" continued to play. She just let the music move her and take her through her emotions. She was confused about what she was feeling at the moment. She really did like Sam and the way he made her feel was like she was the most important person in his life. But he lied to her and she wasn't sure how she could get over that. Then there was Chord, he was her first love and now he was back in her life. How could she talk to him knowing he just left her. Didn't even say bye. And he was Sam's cousin. She would just leave them both alone. Stop talking to both of them, stop dealing with both of them.

Chord was just as lost in Mercedes as Sam was. Hearing her sing brought back so many emotions from their time together. She was so soulful so perfect on that stage and it was in that moment that he knew he did the right thing. Seeing the response she got. Yes Rachel was good, damn good but Mercedes captivated the crowd. Everyone hung on her words. Artie stood waving his hands in the air. Santana and Quinn huddled together feeling every word, every note. Finn was mesmerized, Mike and Puck in awe and Sam, well Chord would know the look of falling in Love with Mercedes Jones anywhere. And from the look on Marley's face. She knew it too.


End file.
